


The Anonymous poetry

by ThelividBox



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to tag this (will change tags later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelividBox/pseuds/ThelividBox
Summary: A overworked and sleep deprived Flug makes a grave mistake.One which leaves something very personal in the hands of his boss.the only goodside is that BlackHat has no idea who it is from.yet





	1. Chapter One

                                        **_All work and no play_**  
_**yet in my thoughts you seem to stay**_  
  
  
  
To say Dr.Flug was tired would be an understatement, for tired couldn't begin to describe how absolutely exhausted the poor doctor was.  
For days on end he had been working seemingly non-stop on the latest device of doom, that his boss BlackHat had requested for the catalog.  
Flug was determined to get everything right, wanting this device to be flawless; lest he gain the wrath of the villain.  
Although he always seems to gain the ire of his boss no matter what the situation.  
Infact if he was cursed to do so that would be little to no surprise, Angering his boss seemed to be his specialty and had become the norm for the two men.  
It seemed no matter how hard he tried to impress or just how much he worked himself for the man's needs, Only one outcome would occur and the doctor would be forced to once again be the object of BlackHats Fiery rage.  
A tired sigh escapes his lips as the doctor’s thoughts drift away from the project at hand to the villain himself.  
He should had given up caring years ago, it was obvious it was a loss cause.  
Even a blind man could see that.  
The man wouldn't appreciate Flug let alone care for him, to even question otherwise would be a waste of time.  
He was a evil mastermind after all, A fearsome menace, and a force to be reckoned with, In all honestly Flug wasn’t even sure if the man had feelings at all.  
Though no matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn't stop the yearning gripping onto his heart.  
Maybe that is the reason for the doctor to do what he does. something as silly as having is heart stolen by a villain was the why constantly worked himself to the bone instead of getting the much needed sleep he oh so desperately needed and wanted.  
maybe that is why he would forever stand his boss's side, no matter what mean things are said or how cruel he is treated.  
It isn't long before he shook those damning thoughts out of his head and instead turns his gaze turns to the widow.  
The sun slowly making it’s way once more into the sky signaling that it was day time once more.  
Much to his disappointment it seemed as if he had spent another night hauled up in his lab instead of catching up on much needed sleep.  
It wouldn’t be long before the work day would begin once again.  
Sluggishly the Dr.flug made his way to his bedroom, drifting to slumber seconds after his head touched the pillow.

                                                                            _In the lab, a envelope lay forgotten on his desk._


	2. Chapter 2

   _I write words on a page  
                                                  hoping it will catch your gaze. _

 

Everyone has a hobby, a spare project or a activity they do to pass the time.   
Dr.Flug was no exception to this, he Infact he was a man of many.   
One which he would refuse to admit was Poetry.   
You see he was enthralled by written word.   
Many a time he found himself drowning in page upon page of it.   
Poetry was what you could call his dirty little secret, unknown pleasure he sometimes would allow himself escaped into.   
Often he would get lost in the rhyming world, where all his troubles would seemingly fade away into nothingness.     
One thing he caught himself writing about the most; much to his dismay, was the man he worked for.   
Although shameful and something he would usually divulge in, flug couldn’t help himself.   
It seemed that words would fill his mind and threaten to drown him if he didn’t write them out.   
which was a much better alternative than ending up spilling his secrets for the man just because he couldn’t hold it all in.   
It wasn't like he was planning on letting anyone read it, it was for his eyes alone.   
to him it was a release, a way not to keep his feelings bottle up inside waiting to explode.   
And so he would spin a song a web of rhymes and create new worlds for the villain.   
Keeping them in a envelope hidden under the bottom of desk drawer in the lab.   
It simply reading "To Blackhat" and nothing more. Though it would never go to the man.   
instead he would get the release of sending it to the man without really doing just that.   
  
Little did the doctor know that that night due to his sheer exhausted state,    
he forgot to place the envelope back to it's rightful spot.   
Be it just his just that not soon after he gave into the lull of slumber   
a oh so kind bear was to find it, seeing to it was addressed to he took the letter and placed it with the rest of the mail waiting to be read by BlackHat that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                    **Chapter three**

 _Though as tangible as a dream,_ _  
                                                my heart beats for only you it seems. _

finished!! It seems after an eternity of slaving over in the lab he had finally done it.   
It was perfect, though it may have been due to the joy of completing it; in that moment he felt as if it was the greatest mechanical work ever to grace the earth.   
All that was left to do was show his employer, and like clockwork his boss entered the laboratory to check on his lackeys progress.   
Making his way over to the bag headed man BlackHat looked down upon the object, a genuine smile seeming crossing his face.   
His clawed hand finding it's way onto the doctor's shoulder.   
A newly found rush flooded flug's senses as he the hand simply rested there, all the blood in his body seemingly rushing to is covered face.   
Finally forcing himself to look at the man connected to the Limb.   
His world seemly freezing as their eyes connected, the universe around him began to disappear. Forgotten was his trinket and work, there was only him and him alone, comforting quiet engulfing the two.   
After what seeme to be a lifetime though was really only seconds the villain finally broke the silence   
"You did good flug, I'm proud of you. I-...   
  


**_"BEEP BEEP BEEP"_ **

Dr. Flug's eyes shot open in a flash, quickly he shot up and turned off his alarm looking at the time. with a irritated gaze he saw it had been merely a handful hours since he gave into the call of slumber.  
Much to his dismay, the wonderful scene that had played out was nothing but a dream.   
A cruel one at that, he hated his brain for cursing him with such dreams.   
The dreams only making the sad reality crash down upon like a stack of bricks when he awakes.   
It was as if he was being taunted by his own self-conscious, during those nights everything could be differnt.   
As if the world was finally perfect, want he had been so greatly yearning or finally in his grasp, only to sleep through his hand like grains of sand when the world was shattered by reality.   
Though the dreams were wonderful, it was a lie; a trick one that hurt deeply if he fell for. Sighing the poor doctor untangled himself from the mess of sheets and begin to prepare for the day at hand.

Now entering in the lab his eyes trail the familiar room.   
It could be said that this was his true bedroom, for all of the nights he found himself wound up in there instead of the comfort of his bed.   
It could be a pain due to the the excessive time he spent there,Though if Flug was being honest he found often found himself enjoying his stay there.   
To him it was like a home away from home; yet still instead home non-the less.   
Making his way to his desk and taking a seat a thought crossed through his mind.   
He wouldn't be able to look at his boss if he saw him anytime soon. The dream of sweet words and warm touches still fresh in his mind.   
In times like these he would always pull out the envelope which housed many other of his poems and yet again add another in the never ending pile.   
Which was what he planned to do once again.   
If it was there at least.      
Panic quickly flooding his system as he frantically searched his desk drawer, yet all in vain as it was nowhere to be seen.   
Flug tried to calm himself, at least as much as he could; and try and think logically.   
When was the last time he had seen it?   
'Simple' he thought 'last night'   
and what happened to it then?   
The doctor's eyes widen as he came to a sickening realization.   
'i must have forgotten to put it away!'   
Present Flug now Damning his past sleep deprived self’s stupidity.   
He needed to have been pretty exhausted to forgot something as big as that.   
Even though now he knew what he did with it, it did nothing to seze the man’s worry as he was still completely clueless as to where it was now.   
“Okay think think.” he muttered as he paced around the room almost  burning holes in the carpet.   
Someone else must have come into the lab and taken it?   
isn’t today monday?   
  
every monday morning  5.0.5 would wake at the crack of dawn and go around the house and cleaning every crack and crevice to the best of his ability.   
Looking around he quickly took in how spotless the lab was.   
The only explanation that he could come up with was that while the failed experiment was doing his morning cleaning he saw the envelope and confused it for real mail and that must mean…...

"Oh no!"

The envelope must have already been taken to BlackHat's office with the rest of the mail sit waiting.  
He was doomed!!  
There is no way he could go in there without getting caught.  
Breaking into his boss's office to retrieve it would be a suicide mission!  
Though what choice did he really have, it isn’t like he could let the villain read it.  
Gulping down a lump in his throat dr.flug made his way to the room on question.  
It was now or never, there is no going back after this.  
Reaching out his gloved hand gently grasped the handle and-   


End file.
